


The Method.

by duckgirlie



Category: Trainspotting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick Boy never swallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Method.

  
Sick boy never swallowed. Even when you caught him off-guard, he still maintained enough composure to avoid swallowing even a drop.

Sick boy never swallowed, but he insisted that Renton did. And whereas Renton tended to go completley limp after he came, and frankly wouldn't have noticed if he was squashed into a cubicle with Begbie at that point, Sick boy managed to keep the same level of focus all the way throught the orgasm, clutching Renton's head in place.

Renton didn't really mind. Sick boy liked deep throat, and by the time he came his cock was so far down Renton's throat that he couldn't even taste it.

Sick boy always smoked when he was getting blown, inhaling deeply, exhaling through his nose because his hands were always busy. When he came, and Renton collapsed back on his heals when he was finally released, he'd bend down and stick a cigarette in Renton's mouth, gently holding his face as he leant in closely to light it off his own.  
`  
When Renton was getting blown, he couldn't stop moving, his hands scraping at the walls and his feet shuffling in little steps back and forth. Sick boy had to keep his hips pressed hard against the wall, methodically sucking him off until he came, his legs giving way and the only thing stoping him sliding down the wall is Sick boy's hands still firmly holding his hips in place. Sick boy shifted on to his feet, still holding Renton up, and this is where it's changed. Because he used to just pat him on the cheek, "cheers Rents", before slipping out the door, leaving Renton to slide down the cubicle wall. But now… Now he leans in, resting his forehead against his, their hips still pressed together, keeping eye contact as their breathing calms down, as Renton's ragged pants and Sick boy's steady deep breaths slow down to normal. And Renton can feel the heat and smell his breath, that mixture of cigarette smoke and lager and sex that was distinctly him.

And he'd wait until he could feel Renton's legs steady beneath him, before he flashes that little grin and strokes his thumb across his cheek for just a split second, "alright Mark?" He ducks out before he gets an answer. But that's because he already knows what it is.


End file.
